The Practice
"Shots fired" Drs. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Albert Wily have many things in common - they both received a doctorate in the field of robotics and are outstanding in their field, both aspire to take over the world with their robot army, both are plagued by an annoying blue menace, and each gained a mutual respect for the other after reading about one another in Robotics and Automation Magazine. It was only fate, then, that these two great minds were brought together in the VGCW arena. Vowing to aid each other to improve their hand-to-hand combat abilities (and to peer review each other's upcoming articles... and exchange moustache grooming tips), these two men joined to form The Practice, which has met with much success as a tag team duo. They are also universally recognized as having two of the best themes in the league. In VGCW The Practice first teamed up in the initial Co-Op Championship tournament where they would lose in the opening round. Undeterred at their first chance at conquering the Co-Op division, the two were granted a title match weeks later against GameCenter FU. Combining Eggman's power and size with Wily's agility and educated feet, The Practice pulled off the upset to become Co-Op Champions on 2012-12-19. They had a successful title defense against Gerudo Skies before the team was similarly upset by Raw Power on the 2013-01-06 episode. The two didn't have much success as a team at the start of 2013, losing their first few matches together, including a first round bout against GameCenter FU in the #1 Co-Op Contenders' tournament. Both doctors had more success going solo as they both beat Ganondorf in singles competition since their Co-Op title loss and Eggman wound up winning both a Royal Rumble and King of the Ring for himself. Tension Rising With their team rapidly losing steam, the doctors seem to be losing trust between each other. In a backstage segment on 2-22-13, Eggman and Wily had a clash of egos, with each of them stating that they are carrying the (currently unsuccesful) team. Due to them both being involved in the Great Tournament, Eggman talked about how embarrassing a loss to Badman would be for Wily, with Wily himself stating that he would defeat the then current VGCW champion Barkley. Wily would go on to defeat Phoenix Wright, but Eggman went on to lose his round one match against AVGN, eliminating him from the tournament. Wily later lost his second great tournament match against Charles Barkley, despite displaying his array of athletic and technical moves. Eggman has yet to comment on his tag partner being eliminated, but due to The Glitch Bomb scandal, Wily still has a shot for the VGCW belt in the upcoming fatal four-way scheduled in the finals of the tournament. The two doctors managed to put their petty squabbling and egos aside for one night at least on 2013-03-19 as they defeated Wario Ware Inc. to finally pick up their first win together in 2013. Robotnik absolutely slaughtered Wario in this match very early on, with the two geniuses displaying some excellent teamwork. Gallery The Practice.png|Master Plan in motion 0BKDZ.jpg practice.jpeg|Their squabbling knows no end, even when playing Eggsbox BHgTr3zCAAIxDlK.jpg large.jpg|The #MasterPlan continues...